Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. These are the known rules: *No messing with the things Anti faries do (told by wanda) *Fairies cannot kill, maim, or injure living beings. *No Tom Cruise. * No traveling to March, 1972 (only applies to Timmy). *No using magic to cheat. *Anti-fairies are visible to humans(since the events of "Jimmy/Timmy 2 When Nerds colide. *A child cannot wish to know if any other kids has fairies, or who has fairies. *A child cannot wish to take away the fairies of another child. They have to be wished by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel. *Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominate species of Earth. *Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous. *Do Not Follow Da Rules ''(obviously). *No 'Super' wishes (only applies to Timmy). *When a child reveals the existence of their fairy/fairies, all witnesses and the child are wiped of their memory and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule as seen in the TV specials: Channel Chasers and Abra-Catastrophe! *No wishing for true love or wishing to break it. You can however break it if it is not true love. *Cannot wish for Christmas occurring everyday (rule was caused by Timmy). *No wishing for breakfast after 10:30. *If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave. *No wishing someone back to life. *No wishing for money (was hinted in "Abra-Catastrophe", "Nectar of the Odds", and "Genie Meanie Minie Mo"). *No wishing to steal (was hinted in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo" , and " Nectar of The Odds "). *You may only loan out your fairies to a child twice as miserable. *When a child has reached an age old enough not to believe in fairies anymore, the fairy must leave. (Hinted to be sixteen) *No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand man. *No interfering with teeth wishes without permission from the Tooth Fairy. *Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule free wish when they take a bite. *Magic can't effect other magic The rules above were mostly broken by Timmy, who breaks them to make some people happy or to satisfy himself, but they always end up causing a disaster. In the end, Jorgen Von Strangle always lets Timmy keep his fairies, mostly because he is made miserable again, or Timmy tricks him into doing it. Losing the fairy Their seems to be variations to losing your fairy(ies) depending on how the child acts them out. *'If the fairies are revealed by the godchild on purpose', Da rule book will appear and the fairy(s) will be sucked away, but the godchild and everyone around will remember they exist and everything they caused will remain the same. *'If the fairy(s) are taken away by fairy court', the god child will never see them again, but will remember them, and everything they had from them will remain. There is also the possibility of the godchild re-gaining his fairies if he proves he is worthy of having them. *'If the fairy(s) are accidentally revealed', the fairy council and Jorgen Von Strangle will appear and take them away. They will wipe the godparent(s)' memory, the godchild's memory, and the memory of anyone involved. Everything they wished up will remain, however. *'If the fairy(s) quit', the godchild will receive the ultimate punishment if the fairy(s) have had it with the child because they treat him/her/them so horribly.The fariy council will erase their mind like the punishment above, however, they will also take away anything the fairy(s) ever gave the child. After this, the fairy(s) and any other magical being will go through a "Fairy Idol" and even if the winner is not a fairy, they will become one, and will be assigned to the most miserable child on earth (unless said child happens to be the same one that said fairies were assigned to before they quit), in an attempt to make them happy. *'If a fairy is challenged by another fairy to a Magical Duel', the loser's fairy(s) will be reassigned and the godchild will forget they ever had godparent(s). *'If the godchild grows up and becomes too old for his/her fairies', the most peaceful way to lose you fairy is the right way. In the way it is supposed to happen in the first place, the godparent(s) will pack their bags and leave their godchild once they outgrow them, and leave in the fairy taxi. The godchild will keep everything they had from the fairy(s) but will forget about them through magic, rather than anything disastrous. Whatever animal the godparent(s) disguised themselves as during their time with their godchild(ren) a normal version will replace them. *'If the godchild wishes they were an adult'. In the most rare occasion, the fairy bell boy will let the godchild keep their fairy(s) until they are reassigned, and will only make exceptions through money. The godchild will have a chance to prove they're still as childish as always in an attempt to keep their fairy(s) *'If a wish is made for another species to become the dominant species of life on Earth''' as fairies are assigned to the children of the dominate species of life on Earth *'If a godchild says: "I'm happy and I don't need my fairy godparents anymore"', they will automaticially be taken away from the godchild who owns the fairy(s). *'Cloning wishes can only be cancelled when all the clones is together' at once Trivia *If Cosmo and Wanda try to wish Timmy up something that doesn't apply by the rules, their wands will wilt and make a farting sound. *In Season 0 in Fairly Godparents first episode Da Rules was colored yellow and was changed when it entered season 1. It is also Da Rules first appearance. *Almost all of these rules have affected Timmy in some way, and he has lost or nearly lost his fairies in most of the ways listed possible above. However, he always regains his fairies by the end of the episode/movie. Category:Terms Category:Fairies